Under Many Stars
by Reoku Shadow
Summary: Sequel to my first story Innocence of Silence. What happens to Bella when Kira decides to do something absolutely threatening? Was there more to understand about the abused silent child? More comments  More updates! Please read and review!
1. Difference

Under Many Stars

Chapter 1: Difference

Finally summer! This year dragged so badly, and the fact that summer was here was almost music every time I heard it. No more worries of school or tests and running out of time. I have night till dawn to do things.

In celebration of our freedom, Edward decided to plan trips to places I've never been to. For example, go into California or maybe into another country like France, England would be nice too. I think the first few days of summer we decided to take down every note that came to mind and asked each other if our plans were okay. At times he'd roll his eyes or claim it's a good idea, while I shook my head or smiled at his suggestions. But the majority of them couldn't exactly follow what we were looking for.

Something different.

Edward invited me to dinner (which was always weird) for me talk to him about something. I choose to wear something simple, a navy t-shirt with some jeans. Edward was waiting outside his door with his elbows on his knees and hands on his face waiting for me when I pulled up with my truck.

I felt like something was missing. Like something was tugging at me telling me that something's going on.

"Hello Bella. You look nice tonight." He smiled, his hands still on his face. I smiled back.

"Hi Edward, you look nice too." He was dress casually. My voice was cheerful yet held a scent of cautiousness. This feeling kept growing in me, flaming up as each minute grows.

He led me with his usual politeness and sat me down in his completely furnished dinning room that was barely used. Carlisle came down with non-spectacular clothes then Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett…all still following the same casual pattern. Nothing suspicious, until they all sat down…when they were all together. My heart began to tear and race, but I couldn't find out why.

There was something missing…

There was someone missing…

Kira. Again.

"Um, isn't there someone missing?" I asked as I stared at the calm faces of everyone they seemed at ease at my confusion.

"Yes, finally. I was starting to believe that you wouldn't noticed." Edward sighed relieved.

"Where is she now? Is she alright?" I always asked that whenever she's gone.

"Yes, she's fine. She should be here in 1…2…3…"

Then there was crash far behind us. Edward crossed him arms and smiled as my face beamed with excitement.

She walked forward toward us, her face a little dirty along with her clothes. Her elegant green eyes in plain view, they were wide and aimed straight at Edward, who smiled crookedly at her. Her teeth bared and snarled, he didn't alter his expression. She walked over and stood behind Carlisle. Edward obviously did something.

"You can sit you know?" Carlisle said lifting his head to see her on top of him. He smiled but she didn't, her glare was still on Edward.

"I'd rather not sir." She's always been polite to him whether or not she was angry at anything; she would always call him sir or Dr. Cullen. Never Carlisle.

"Would someone care to explain this?" I was too confused to gather any logical information.

"Kira?" Edward motioned Kira to speak. Her glare deepened and her teeth clenched harder.

"No."

Ever since she's returned around May she's been a little stronger with sticking with her answers and standing a little harder on her own. She can hold her ability for over a couple hours now, but she still somewhat faints afterwards and can't control herself for some time. But she has gotten certainly stronger from when I first met her.

"Do I have to Edward? I'm fine you know." Kira's tone lightened and gotten weaker, almost begging.

"Yes. Might as well tell her now."

"Fine Edward…" Then she switched her glare to me, her eyes got lighter and friendlier. At least she wasn't ma at me. "I'm going to be living in Italy."

"What! Why!" My voice got jumpy.

"The Volturi believes that her abilities are incredible and wants to work on her a bit more. So they offered her to stay in Italy." Carlisle explained softly.

"But they'll offer her to be a part in the Volturi once they're done!" My voice was static.

"Relax she'll be fine, she wouldn't even consider living with them anyway. Right Kira?" Edward added.

Kira stood quietly, her head hanging.

"Kira?"

"Yeah…I wouldn't want to stay there at all." Her appearance didn't suggest the truth. We all just stared at her.

"How soon this time are you going?" I asked Carlisle straight.

"Maybe this weekend?"

Today was Thursday.

I barely noticed Esme's cooking until she finally came out of nowhere with my plate of food. It was gourmet-cooked chicken with some fancy vegetables, and a glass of soda. She smiled like nothing was going on at all.

I munched on it slowly watching everyone else gazed else where thinking, Edward of course at me while Kira was looking at me. Her eyes wide and lips curled into her mouth. She bent down and whispered something to Carlisle who nodded in return, and then she bolted out of here only to be behind me. I was startled by the sudden arrival.

"I want to talk to you Bella."

"Okay, what?" My mouth was a little stuffed.

"After you eat I'll be at your window…"

Then she left. Edward shook his head.

Something was still missing. Something was still altered.


	2. Changing

Chapter 2: Changing

When I finally finished, Edward took me home, kissed me goodnight, and let me go. He knew Kira wanted to speak to me so he let me go alone for once, but he'll most likely be somewhere close incase something goes wrong.

I ran into my messy bathroom and took a swift shower, the shampoo was probably still in my hair when I got out but I didn't take the time to care. I jumped into my pj's and jolted to window.

No one. Nothing.

I let my jaw drop as my mind went into complete shock.

Then there was a knock at my bedroom door. A wide eyed Kira lurked behind it.

"Oh you're here Kira." I tried to keep my voice jumpy, her expression stayed stony like before. "Something wrong?" I decided to ask.

She continued to look half dead while my face altered into a concerned twisted look.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to me, her voice serene and soft.

"You did nothing, please come and tell what's wrong." I positioned my hands away from the door so she could squeeze in, and she gracefully walked and sat onto my bed. "Please tell me Kira." I said turning to her.

"I'm running out of time…and I don't have that much left Bella. I'm sorry that this will upset you."

"What do you mean Kira? Everything's fine Kira, nothing's going to upset me." I said smiling hopefully lightening her mood, but it didn't work, it made it worse. Her eyes got darker once I finished my sentence.

"I might not want to return this time, it might be better if I do…" her tone sunk into the depths of darkness, her eyes slowly matching her mood.

"No Kira, you're fine. You aren't harm to anyone Kira, just get a check and return, that's it." My voice sounded frantic as I spoke, she noticed it swiftly and closed her eyes.

"It's for the better Bella, it's for the better. I'm dangerous here and I'm slowly losing control…"

"What do you mean? You're fine Kira, don't talk like that." I was sort of used to this, after Edward's rants of how he isn't what he actually is I got used to talking supportively about such things.

"Did you ever wonder why I was dirty when I came to dinner?"

Then the memory dawned to me.

"Yeah, but I thought you might have went hunting."

"I don't hunt Bella."

My brain was ready to melt with all its confusion. I didn't understand.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Escaping."

"What?"

"Yes Bella and I'm sorry. Once I realized the consequences and let the guilt set in I turn around and came back, changing my mind countless times. Edward knew it all along; he knew I wouldn't survive too long alone."

"But you did before you met us. You're talking nonsense Kira."

"But that didn't mean I wasn't insane, remember the first time I met you?"

She was an angry child before, but that changed. It all changed after I met and helped her. It changed and she will never return to such a person.

"But you changed! You are something else now! You are better!" the air in my lungs made it sound like I was chocking. I felt water in my eyes.

"Please don't cry Bella…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" her voice was lower almost a whisper now, her emerald eyes helpless in mine.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her through my water blinded eyes, her reaction was solid and blank, her green eyes grew wide and stared stunned at me. Then she hung her head and got up a minute later.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry Bella…I'm so sorry…" she said with a depressed tone as she walked out my door.

"No! I'm sorry, please stay!" my voice was panicked; I didn't mean to scream at her at all. I didn't want anything like this to happen.

She was already out into the hallway, silently and gracefully.

Leaving before my eyes, not knowing what was going to happen.  
Changing everything between us and what we knew.


	3. Parting

Chapter 3: Parting

I didn't even attempt to see Kira the next day; she wouldn't want to see me at all, likewise with me anyway. Since our argument last night left pretty uncomfortable ties between us, my mind's been set to find a way to apologize to her.

Once I heard a knock from Edward at my door, I turned my mind off and let it focus on him for a while. His gleaming smile, skin, and how he would never ever consider leaving me for any random cause.

"Hey Bella you seem tired…did you sleep? I couldn't come to see you last night since Kira came over instead…she threatened me if I went, she's been acting weird," his words sounded sympathetic for not only her but for me.

"Yeah I had odd dreams…" I decided to try and talk about with him.

"Oh really Lets go and talk then, I'm going to drive." Then he grabbed my hand and led me to his glistening silver car.

Then feeling behind my throat emerged again.

There was so something wrong.

Edward isn't so giving about me not telling him things on cue; he usually gets all frustrated that he doesn't know what I dreamt. He doesn't waste a second until he knows everything.

He's hiding something from me.

"Edward is something wrong?" I asked as he started the car's quiet engine.

"No. Why do you ask?" He released a smile while uttering his words.

Something was up, I can tell.

"You seem…calm." That's the only why I can describe it.

"Oh, but I'm perfectly fine."

Then the car stopped in front of a huge restaurant. We were probably in Seattle or some other big city, in front of on the most expensive restaurants since everyone going in was either driven in a limo or a really expensive car like Edward's.

He's distracting me.

"Edward, tell me the truth." I let my tone sound serious.

"Well I did. Nothing's wrong, why would I lie about that?"

"I guess you're right…I'm sorry."

"It's fine. So what do you want to eat? You can have anything on the menu."

He certainly wanted me to be distracted. The prices on the menu were swirling in my head making my eyes spin. A soda costs over ten bucks! He was definitely plotting something, and I needed to find out now.

"So what are going to have?" The waiter (thank goodness) came over and asked politely.

"Two sodas for now, thank you." Edward said smiling at him.

"Of course I'll be right back." Then he scurried off.

Edward and I were silent for a while, even when my food finally came out. While I munched he'd place his hands under his chin and smile at me, almost making me choke each time I looked at him.

"What are we doing after this?" I decide to break the silence.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" He smiled brighter; I began to feel fire in my cheeks.

"Um…where's everyone else then? Maybe we all can do something?" I smiled in return leaving my voice almost sapped away.

His face dropped completely.

"That might not be wise…they're very busy right now…"

"Why?" I was finally breaking through to him.

"If I told you, you will get upset. Probably a breakdown."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head a bit.

"I will not tell you this time, later perhaps but not now." He assured me with blazing gold eyes in full view.

"Tell me!"

"No. Trust me it's nothing important…at all." His eyes were fixed into mine, his voice firm.

"Alright then…"

It's been almost two days since Edward and I had that conversation. Since I knew it was going to be a slow Sunday, I decided to sleep in and take me time when it came to doing chores.

By the time it was afternoon, the house was empty without a trace of any other living life form but me.

No one.

Nothing.

Only myself.

Only loneliness, only silence.

Then it dawned to me in a flash of a second why Edward did what he did on Friday. Why he acted so nicely and such…

Kira was gone now.


	4. Understanding

Chapter 4: Understanding

I sat in my kitchen chair with an empty blank expression, finally grasping it all in one breath. I lost something I thought would be gone or might leave. I lost something irreplaceable.

As I sat in the cold wooden chair, my hands trembled over my lap, my bottom lip quivered, my eyes expanding further than my eye sockets, my thoughts and words spilling out of my brain and swirling into tears in my eyes. None of my muscles cooperated and made me immovable and still.

My heart crying for her.

I might have sat there for maybe over an hour when I finally regained control of my body. My eyes stained and bloodshot and my body aching from head to toe. Still I do not believe, still I do not trust anything, I want this to go away.

I need her now.

Then a loud crash and flailing scenes crossed my vision and then greenish-black colors with yellow highlighted streaks passed by my eye in flashes.

I was moving.

"It's okay, please focus." A heavenly voice called out for me. I was too focused on my thoughts to care about my surroundings or anything going on.

My absolute ideas were on her only. Only her.

After what seemed like minutes I found myself in a completely furnished room with gallant drapes and aged walls, multiple people were over me as I laid on a cushioned what seems to be a bed.

It must be Edward's home. Nothing smelt so great, nothing seemed so welcomed.

"Are you okay!" the heavenly voice sounded frantic, and then I let myself focus enough to realize it was Edward speaking to me of course.

"Yes…" my voice sounded clogged by my throat, and my words were choking on air.

I felt cold chills run down my arms and through my chest. My face stuffed with heavenly scents that were barely centimeters from my face.

"What happened?" Alice screeched with her high yet surprised and anxious voice.

"The effect…" I barely noticed Carlisle's voice; it was so low and soft.

I was still trying to piece together what was happening.

"So what will we do?" Esme's gentle voice came forth.

"Go call her father we'll take care of her here." Carlisle's voice sounded closer now.

The chills got stronger making me shiver some more and my mind was beginning to cloud up, and my eyes were losing focus and concentration. The sensations were weakening.

When I woke up in the barely lit room of Edward's, I finally was able to grasp some parts of reality, for example that I was still alive and was sleeping because in fact I did have a breakdown. Edward was right; he always was from the start.

"Are you okay? Do you need water?" Edward's voice was higher than normal.

"I'm fine. Mind telling me the recent details?" I asked with wide open eyes carved with confusion.

"You wouldn't believe me, and we don't even know if our theory was correct anyway…"

"Then tell me the theory Edward, I'm concerned."

"You need rest. I'll tell you later." He whispered as he let me back into my thrown covers. I gave in very easily, but my eyes wouldn't weaken at all.

"Edward...please."

"You've already heard enough bad news, you don't need more Bella."

"Edward don't start that."  
He looked down for a moment.

"I'm really sorry…I really am."  
"It's her right…what happened."

I managed to gather some fragments of understanding.

"She never came home."

"Oh." It was my fault. "Do you have any idea of where she might be?"

"We were hoping Italy, but we haven't received any news yet. Alice says that she's no where near Italy. We are going to give her another day until we go out to find her." Edward's voice was unemotional.

"Do you really think she's going to be that dangerous?"

"Yes Bella. I believe full heartedly."

We had an awkward silence between us, a reflective silence.

"Why did feel like I was a zombie a while ago?" There was no other way to explain it.

"It's the effect."

I heard that before.

"What…effect?" I tilted my head so I can see his face clearly.

"Remember Daiyu?"

He was such a painful distant memory that I shoved away so many times, the bastard who ruined Kira in anyway possible.

"Yeah…" my voice was already starting to flame.

"Kira carried his disease."

It made sense. He had this irresistible disease-like sensation that no one can penetrate. Kira was the furthest to struggle free, but was heavily inflicted by him. He forced her enough so they were connected.

And never separated, always intertwined with each other regardless of what they do.

Then once he leaves, she goes hysterical and desperately does anything despite her heart's refusal to it all.

It's the torture of all tortures; the torture of beauty…the torture of believing eternal lies, the torture that only gets worse as each day moves.

An endless cycle, a true disease.

"So what are you saying?"

"She's giving you the same feelings that she has with Daiyu. Almost like separation anxiety…but of course her case is worse."

"Oh so she's doing what Daiyu does to her?" I was starting to get confused. Was she turning into Daiyu?

"Sort of, but not intentionally. That's why she doesn't like to talk to you much, but you're just as irresistible to her that she hates being apart from you…this is so hard to explain." He placed his right hand against his head.

"I think I get it."

He shook his head.

"Why did you argue with her?"

"…I don't know…" I looked down; I knew this was my entire fault.

Edward's head snapped up instantly, and then someone called for him.

"Stay here." He called as he vanished to go downstairs. I stumbled to the ground as I tried to follow, neglecting the words of Edward.

Carlisle was the one who called. They whispered to each other at the bottom of the stairs, exchanging hard expressions as the spoke. Once Carlisle nodded signaling the end, Edward turned to the front door and stormed out into the summer rain.

Things are shifting too fast for me to follow anymore.


	5. Author Note!

Author Note!!!!

Well sorry for the wait

But problems do occur which make things difficult…

So here's another chapter!!

P.S. I might be throwing another song competition like I did with my other story

So start looking for songs!!!!!

3 Reoku


	6. Harming

Chapter 5: Harming

It's been about a few hours since Edward stormed through his front door. Alice and the rest of her family were playing cards while I constantly glanced at the door every few seconds.

Alice with her amazing ability allows her to destroy her competition, especially Emmett. He'd be thrashing his cards around after he got beaten by her after maybe 3 moves, every game. It was somewhat amusing seeing his stress. Esme finally asked her to take a break, and with a sour face she sat next to me with her face puffed and arms crossed, but I think she was silently relaying plans to Jasper since he started winning games just as fast as she did.

Then I guess more hours flew by.

No sign of Edward, or Kira. No sign of anything.

After I was done reflecting, I felt Alice tense, then everyone else was still with their cards perfectly in place in their hands. Emotionless expressions were painted among their faces.

Then suddenly before thoughts ran through my mind, Edward burst through the door, his hair and clothes dripping and leaving puddles of their perfectly furnished floors. He glanced at me momentarily, then at Carlisle with a stone hard face. Carlisle responded by tilting his head down and shaking it. Alice's eyes grew wider with anger.

"Edward! Let me go!" Alice yelled at him, he looked at her with a refusal look.

"Rosalie's better for the job. She's a tad calmer."

"But she likes me better!"

"Alice…"

"Edward!"

"…I'm getting Bella ready…" Then he turned and walked toward me. Somehow he got hold of my hand and began to lead me out of the house, I still heard Alice screaming in the background.

"Edward…I'm sorry, but I want to know the details. No one is telling me anything." I said while he was whizzing through the roads to my house.

"I know…um but she will be back defiantly."

"I'm not worried about that," That was a lie, "what is going on exactly?"

"Nothing, we're just trying to find her without the most difficulty, she's somewhere…we just don't know where." His expression became defeated as he admitted it.

"Oh okay…"

Once I realized I was tired after all my worries of the day overcame me, my nightly ones took place and somehow convinced me to sleep. Edward I guessed noticed my tiredness, and took me straight to bed. My eyes were weakening as the daylight was slowly fading into the night it was becoming. The dark and lonely night it is.

"You really should close your eyes and sleep Bella," his voice sounded to rhythmic and lullaby-like, entrancing somewhat.

"Maybe…but I don't feel like it, what…if I miss something…" my words were escaping my barely moving mouth now, my mind though was still in focus and refusing to sleep.

"I would tell you,"

"Liar…you hide the truth…and tell me something else…"

"I promise to tell you the truth,"

"Liar…"

"This is no time or place to argue, you are tired so you must sleep."

"No I want the truth…"

Then I think I lost my eyesight…maybe my control of my body…maybe my mind…

Morning seemed maybe a little too gloomy than most mornings this summer. We are nearing the month of July, so the sun would naturally be coming out brighter than normal, but it's been raining instead ruining the summer vibe. When I glanced over at Edward's direction, he was already on his cell phone talking to someone, his face tense and somewhat tired.

"Really? Well maybe she has some emotion after all…"

Small silence.

"Oh I see…okay when…okay be there soon. Yeah of course, talk to you later."

Then he hung up and turned toward me again.

"Go get changed, quickly we have to leave." His voice was stern and rough.

"What's wrong?"

"She's coming in an hour." His eyes looked fierce, but my face began to light up with joy.

"Oh my, I got to pick something good then!" I leaped out of bed into my closet, scavenging anything that might be suitable.

"Um, you don't have to be so…formal about it."

"I have to look nice for her return Edward!" my tone was somewhat offensive.

"Whatever, hurry up." He apparently didn't catch my rude tone.

After I decided on my outfit, a casual gray shirt with a dark toned pair of jeans, I pranced like Alice to the car. Edward rolled his eyes at me and started the car instantly, swopping down the road in a flash. It was rather silent on our way, even the background music was somewhat even silent…it was odd feeling, and I don't understand why. She was back, wasn't she?

When we got there everyone was huddled together in the living room waiting for her, everyone except Rosalie was sitting patiently for their arrival. Edward and I sat in a rather large cushioned chair, he seemed basically calm but I had feeling that something was locked in him somewhere and is resisting all he can to release it.

Time just kept passing by us, minutes turned into hours, which felt like days…and they still didn't come yet. My eyes was permanently glued to the door, they were outlined with red circles due to my intense stares. It hurts to blink.

Then a creak came from the door, small rainy light rayed into the dark doorway. Rosalie's elegant hand was the first to emerge. She gracefully walked in and hung up her rain coat in on fluid motion, and stood arms crossed by the door.

Then she came. Her eyes lost all the vivid color she had before, the brilliant green replaced with murky pale gray, her skin no longer reflected the vampire glow, and most of all…she looked stunningly sickly. As she walked forward toward us, puddles from the rain formed leaving almost a river trailing behind her. Her head dropped allowing her hair to shield her face from us like the other times I've seen her, but this time it felt different, it feels wrong, it doesn't feel like before. She stopped in the middle of the living room, surrounded by us and the chairs we sat upon.

"Kira, you've gotten worse…we really want to help, we really need to help you." Carlisle's sincere voice was pleading toward her but she gave no sign of gratitude. Her gaze was still stuck to the floor, still and stone like.

"Please talk to us; we missed you, Bella especially…" Alice joined the pleading, Kira still refused. My heart began to ache again.

"There's no other option…" Rosalie almost whispered as she walked toward us, everyone titled their heads lower. That option didn't seem very merry. "I'll go and take care of it…" then she left as quickly as she came

Once everyone raised their heads to see Kira again she began to walk upstairs, to her room to slam the door again. To be locked up and confined in her own little room, to be by herself and to be alone once again. Why can't she understand, why can't she see, she harming more than herself, she's harming everyone she sees.

After the slamming noise of her door was heard, I pulled Edward upstairs and began to bag the door open.

"Kira! Kira! Please open up! I'm sorry!"

"It isn't going to work Bella, there is nothing to be sorry about anyway." Edward took my hand away from the door swiftly and firmly, holding it tightly so I wouldn't dare to raise it again. Then I used my hand to bang against the door.

"Stop this Bella! It's pointless!"

"No! I want to talk to her!"

"Fine…" He turned the doorknob. Stupid me.

Her room was still the same as the last time I saw it, except the window was fixed and not broken. It was dark and the only fragments of light illuminated the dark maroon tints of the walls, leaving the room with a sense of warmth and collectiveness. A feeling of peace.

"Go…away…Bella." Her voice was staggered and uncontrolled, but it held no anger in anyway. It was the same voice I heard when I first meet her, pleading and sorrowful. She sat on the bed with her fingers through her messy hair.

"No, I'm sorry…I didn't mean those words…please I'm sorry."

"It's funny how you say those words, everyone else says those words, and no one ever thinks about what might have happened before they think about what they might have done before to even have to say those words."

True. What was I thinking?

"…" Kira's eyes were hurt and weak, filled with pain.

Edward's head shot up and quickly turned toward the door. Kira's eyes grew narrower, then she lifted her legs up and curled up in a ball and placed her face on her knees, her hair overlapped her face so I couldn't see her eyes anymore.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Were the only noises I needed to hear in order to know what was happening, the only signs I needed to know.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, slammed the door leaving Kira inside, and led me to the stairs. He stopped before the first step down and let out a low snarl. A snarl fueled with pure anger.

"Edward we have a guest."


	7. Unwelcomed

Chapter 6: Unwelcomed

Carlisle's voice although sounded calm, it sounded grave; almost he was regretting everything right now. Edward's snarl got louder for a moment as he raised his voice and responded. My heart began to beat to its own rhythm as each step we took lasted over a few minutes, like I was hurling into my own doom. Alice and Jasper was already there in the living room, Jasper looked careful as Alice's fists balled into unbreakable fists; Emmett was right beside them with his face tense and serious. Edward felt as tense as marble beside me. When Rosalie stepped into the house and walked toward Emmett, it seemed like time froze and everything was carefully and slowly moving. Like in those horror movies where someone has no idea what's going on while everyone else did. Fear was fueling my heart now.

Then another pattern of footsteps entered the room. A familiar, painful memory resurrected the moment I saw his flawless face and auburn hair.

Daiyu.

"My, long time no see…why so gloomy?"He smiled so shallow, his voice so playful like he knew nothing.

Edward glared at him, Daiyu responded with a harder more malevolent expression.

"Where's my Kira Edward?"

"Safe." His voice was short and angry.

"Get her." He began to show his teeth.

Edward handed me over to Alice, as he walked upstairs.

"So how is everyone, it's been maybe a couples months now right?" His playful voice returned.

Everyone looked at him with cutting expressions, with hurtful silence. He smiled at the silence, plotting something in his head.

Edward came down with a head-hanging Kira, who never lifted her head.

"Ah, my Kira. It's been a while hasn't." He walked over and placed his large hands on her small shoulders. She shoved her palms into his chest trying to push him away. Her breathing began to get heavy again.

"Don't behave now…or I can stop…and leave." His voice was fueled with playfulness.

Her mouth opened to get gasps of air.

"What have you done!" Alice yelled with high voice. Daiyu's head snapped toward her with a smile.

"Nothing of pure purpose…"

"You bastard…" Edward said in response.

"Heh…I see I can't get past you…never could you know." He let go of Kira and crossed his arms. Kira ran back upstairs.

"You're not needed!" Alice yelled.

"Apparently I am since you all are so concerned." His smiled grew. "She's already ruined as it is, why not make it worse."

"I hate you so much you know!" Edward yelled, his teeth bore to him.

"Again not my fault…it's how I am." He smiled a little more agitated.

"…" Edward tightened his lips.

"The disease spread through her hasn't it?" His voice lowered a bit.

The disease…his contagious disease.

"Are you here just to rub it her face! It's all your fault!" I blurted out of my immediate anger.

"It isn't my fault, it's my nature." He smirked "And I'm not ashamed."

"Sick twisted minded person." Edward scowled at him.

"Well, if I'm not needed I'll leave; I believe it was you who called me." He grinned evilly. Edward hung his head like the others did.

"What?" I questioned. Why did Edward call him?

"You've been in the dark Bella, haven't you? Someone needs to spread some light to you…"

"Shut it." Edward interrupted him.

"Can it yourself, not like you can do what I can."

Edward was left silent again.

"Get out, we don't need you here anymore, you did enough damage already." Edward spit out.

"Fine…" Daiyu threw his hands up. "Let Kira be the way she is, leave her be all torn like she was before."

"What?" I repeated.

"Well, if I'm not needed then why should I stay? It's not like there's anyone else like me. I don't see any other sick twisted bastards around," He smiled again. I hated him so much; I hate him more than anything.

"Edward…we need him…for her." Carlisle entered with a cautious tone. Edward grunted.

"If anything happens, one regretful thought coming out of you or her, you will pay severely." Edward's tone was cutting. Daiyu smiled bigger, and then flipped his auburn hair to the side.

"Fine…now if you'll excuse me." He walked toward the stairs and stopped before the first step. "And quit the little paranoids Edward, there's no need."

In me, and I don't know why, but my blood is racing through my veins, choking my breathing. My mind got all swirled up and mixed, nothing made sense anymore.


	8. Limitation

Chapter 7: Limitation

Once he was out of my sight and the door to Kira's slammed, I jolted up the stairs, knocking everything in my way, and began to bang on her door again. Screaming and thrashing my fists against the door until I felt the pain of bruises up my arms. Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around and strongly pulled me away.

"Edward let go! I need to get him away from her!"

"No, there is no need. She's fine." Edward's tone was unbelieving, he was questioning himself.

"No!"

"She's calm now, she's…happy."

My face dropped in his arms. He turned me around and let my face rest against him.

When I got back to the house the next morning, I wasn't at all in a good mood. I barely slept, constantly thinking about what might happen to Kira when that devil is anywhere near.

How long must it take? How long must it take till these chains are unbounded on her? How long must her skies be gray?

Ever since Daiyu came and invaded, Alice and everyone was on absolute alarm every split second I saw them. Alice I can tell was trying to force the future out of her, seeing in advance what might happen, but it obviously wasn't working since she was generally mad when I saw her. Edward I've noticed was just as tense as she was, careful and tense.

Then someone came down the stairs.

Kira came down, her eyes blank and hypnotic, her hair messy, and she looked half dead. Daiyu was right beside her, his hand carefully on her back, his eyes rolling as he steeped in the same slow pattern as her. A moment of two later he let go; she eyes widened and instantly became bloody red and snapped her head and teeth to him. He shook his head and returned his hand to her back; her head slumped back down and returned to its dull green-gray color.

She was helpless, hopeless, and beyond all that…nowhere near the person I once knew, nowhere near herself.

"What have you done to her!" I nearly screamed at him once he was in perfect view.

"Nothing." He smiled at me from behind Kira.

"Why is she like that! Why isn't she better!"

"Miracles can't happen to things like us…especially to things like us. We aren't exactly people you know."

I stared at him with astonishment. Things…people…what was he referring to?

Kira suddenly began to sway violently, her eyes resisted closing. Daiyu rolled his eyes and led her to a comfy chair in the living room. Once she sat, her jaw dropped gasping for air while her body rocked unstable and unsteady. Daiyu was directly next to her, holding his hand on the same spot on her back, his smoldering golden eyes more narrowed than before. He seemed far more focused than a moment before. I quickly ran over only to be held back by a few inches by Edward's tight and never loosening grip on me.

"Tell me now!" I screamed with my fists flinging in the air while I ignored Edward's request to stop. Kira's breathing got harder and her dull eyes grew wider and stressed. "Tell me!"

Daiyu stared at Edward and me with a more serious, intense glare, one I never thought he'd never pull off. But my anger made too blind to notice that he wanted me to stop, too blind to know that I was making it all worse. I was always making it worse.

"Shut up would you!" Daiyu was just under the furious yelling tone. As his eyes grew wider in rage, the golden color and pupil grew smaller. "Just shut up!"

I stopped fidgeting in Edward's unbreakable arms. I allowed my breaths to calm from my anger, Kira continued to breathe heavily, and then the burning horrible sensation in my throat formed again. This sensation hurts more than it did before, like it was warning me of something. It's so painful, not only in my throat, but in my heart.

Daiyu began to embrace his arms around Kira, allowing her breathing to be in his chest, shielding her face from us. His face became tenser.

"Don't you see what's happening!" His voice was sharp and acidly.

"What?" I replied with a weak voice.

"That's all you can reply with! Stop acting so self-centered and get out!"

"Aren't you being just the same?" Edward spoke finally.

"At least I'm doing something…do you even know how much this hurts for me! Knowing this was your fault!" Daiyu's voice became hectic and uncontrolled. He was way beyond furious.

"So you admit?" Edward's voice became predicting and sure.

"Stay out of my mind you eavesdrop! You had so much more time than I do now!"

"But only you know the cure you diseased bastard."

"Yeah, unlike you I have my own limitations!"

"Sure, like letting her suffer for…I don't over 10 years? Does that seem somewhere in your range?" Edward's voice was sarcastic but somewhat angry. The ever growing fire in my throat was transforming into an inferno.

"Shut it! If I didn't let her go then she'd be worse than me! Ever thought of that you so called clever person!"

What? What the heck did he mean by that? Worse? Then she is now?

"There were other options you could have taken…more humane ones. Like the ones I explained that day." Edward lowered his voice to a more angry tone.

I guess they were referring to how Kira became what she is now. That horrifying night when her parents were killed, she became a vampire, and shattered the rest of her endless life, awakening her never ending nightmare.

"None of them would have saved her in any way! You should have seen how she was at home…so fearful of every move she made, so cautious of each breath she took…so terrified of the next thing to swing by her face! You don't understand!" He was nearly screaming, his perfect voice reaching a powerful pitch. His golden eyes melting into a stone black color.

"Then why don't you change it then. Why don't you make it so she is healed!"

"…" Daiyu clenched his teeth.

"See you can't answer can you?"

"People can change, like the earth. They are constantly changing into new forms of life, new colors of life, and new reasons for life. But things like us, we eternally damned things are like the endless sky. No matter what's in our way, clouds and all, we all stay blue and nothing else. Each every morning the same color sharing the same sky and world. And there is no way that we can change, trust me because I would have already made that damn sky green or something by now. But you don't see that happening any time soon."

"But you still don't understand…you're still stubborn to understand anything…" Edward said countering his argument.

"What the hell do you mean! What do you know!"

"Plenty…I believed the same things you did. How our lives are fixed forever for no meaning, but it's those "people" that make it worthwhile, it's those people that gave us those reasons, and mixing our infinite blue with the glorious colors of the world, mixing the blues into so many different colors, in so many different ways.

"…Why must you be like…well Edward." Daiyu said in defeat.

"And why must you be Daiyu?"

"I guess a smartass like you can never defeat a sick twisted bastard like me huh?"


	9. Realizing

Chapter 8: Realizing

Some how the small hours that Daiyu was with us became long days and endless months, into the blazing month of August. Kira has somewhat improved, looks wise. Her body began to become a more vampire healthy, more white and glossy while her eyes smoldered back to her emerald pure color. Her posture was more independent and doesn't need Daiyu to hold her back too much anymore. She broke through her childish dependant phase, but for some reason the sensation doesn't end every time I see her. It grows as each day I see her, it's burning a permanent mark on not only my throat but my heart. Waving forceful flames communicating something I can't quite understand, and of course my stubbornness ignores it all and can careless.

"Hey Kira!" I yelled as I got a glimpse of her at Edward's house. Edward was careful, Daiyu was right behind her with a generally serious face, narrowed nearly black eyes, tense and careful. Him and Edward exchanged looks briefly and looked back at Kira.

She looked up at me, her hair in the way slightly, and her lip began to quiver. The green in her eyes shrunk as her eyes grew wider.

She was scared.

"Please say something! I want to hear your voice!" I took a desperate step forward, she stepped back in response. Edward got closer to me while Daiyu wrapped his arm around her.

She began to breathe harder again, while she moved her lips struggling words out. But none came out. Instead the flame in my throat became an infinite fire. I can barely feel anything.

"Edward meet me in the living room with everyone in a minute…" Daiyu said while they walked past us. Edward's face beamed with disapproval.

"You can't do that…Daiyu you can't do anything like that!" His tone was harsh.

"I know what I'm doing, I'll explain in a minute."

Once everyone was calmed and sitting in the living room, Daiyu brought Kira out and led her to sit in front of me and Edward, then went to stand so everyone can see him. His face was sorrowful and regretful, like he hated what he was about to do.

"I'm leaving." His tone was the complete opposite of what it normally was.

"What! You can't what about Kira!" Alice beamed instantly.

"Take a good look at her…" He said dragging his voice. Kira was sitting still and wrapping her arms around her legs, her emerald eyes narrow. "If I couldn't heal her by now, then there is nothing else."

"Give her more time!" I screamed while fidgeting put of Edward's grip so I couldn't strangle his neck.

"You don't understand…there is no time." Daiyu looked down while saying.

My face dropped again.

"We have infinite amounts of time on our hands, Kira was born and made into what she is and there's nothing else I can…"

"Shut up…" Kira said in an almost whisper.

Everyone jumped up either in surprise or happiness.

"Kira…I love you more than anything else I ever loved, but you are sick…"

"I will heal." She interrupted him again.

"Kira…it's going to get worse…I already tried and…"

"You tried nothing, it was all my own doing…"

"Whatever. I said I tried, I said I'll do my best, and that's what this bastard did, so sayonara everyone."

He was already at the door; Kira didn't even budge a concern look. He gave us one serious, stuffed his hands into his pockets, flipped his hair to the side, and vanished. Kira didn't move, her gaze didn't alter one bit, but her hands curled into fists.

"I'm so sorry…I did so much and never noticed…I'm sincerely sorry."

Everyone was looking at each other; I couldn't get my eyes off her. Her words sounded so pure, innocent, true, but her eyes, her eyes were screaming and carved with lies and pain.

"You're lying." I said with my blindness finally lifted, she seemed somewhat relieved despite what was happening.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because…your eyes…can't ever lie Kira…that's the one thing I know better yourself,"

"And you believe this theory?" Her words sounded careful and cautious, I knew I was right…the fire in me said so…right now it's controlling my every thought, my every feeling, my every belief.

I finally knew what that feeling was…I finally realized. That fire was my sense of truth. Every lie that came out of her made that burning sensation flare more and more until it became an inferno. It was my blindness that failed to tell me that burning was a warning and not anything else. It was a sign of something else, it was a sign she was changing, constantly.

"Yes I believe my theory," with every fiber on my soul, "I believe you're lying."

She stared at me with her dull green, blank eyes. She certainly isn't the same Kira, I knew before, she certainly isn't the same person that resembled that innocent child-like Kira that made every moment with her seemed worthwhile.

She certainly was becoming Daiyu.

"I'm sorry…"

"Save me those words Kira, say when you mean it, say it when you're back to being yourself."

"…I guess I've changed too much haven't I…"

"You shouldn't have let that bastard get to you Kira." Edward raised his voice.

"He helped me…"

"He didn't do anything!" I nearly yelled at her, I tried to resist but I didn't do it out of anger, I was doing it out of the kindness of my heart.

Why must this be so cruel to her? Why must every turn of help turn to more pain for her?

Then it dawned to me. Why Kira has changed like this…she was resisting. When she was a child she would never speak, only accepted what was coming. Let whatever occurred enter life like a void and watched as it engulfed her, take over her, and utterly destroy her. Whenever she spoke she would speak but the simple, harsh truth that her life was surrounded by, expressing it in the simplest terms of the world. Silently weeping behind her emerald eyes with each truth she released to the world, and still managed to hold her ground and shun every other emotion away, shunning herself away from the cold world we all surround. By telling lies she was able to find a way to hide her emotions from the world whenever it demands to know, becoming distant to herself and her understanding of truth. Mixing it's every aspect, confusing the truth and the lie, what was real and fake.

And letting her true colors fade into the dull world she wanted to hide in for so long.


	10. Belief

Chapter 9: Belief

She looked down toward the floor, her dull eyes empty and spaced out. Her small delicate body seemed so frail now in the small silence that surrounded all of us. Alice decided to leave with Jasper, I guess she couldn't take it anymore, and then Rosalie swiftly left with Emmett instantly following her, Carlisle went back to work and Esme went back to whatever she was doing before. It was just Kira, Edward, and I all alone in this room, like it usually is.

"Kira…this is enough." Edward said to her in a stern yet caring voice.

"It can't be helped…"

"Only if you let it be, it's all in your head. You used to be so much better than this."

"I know."

"Why the sudden change?"

Then the Kira and my argument crawled into my mind. It was my fault. Everything was my fault.

"I realized something." Kira said with a harsher tone.

"I see I hit a weak spot. Am I doing better than Daiyu yet?" Edward grinned.

"Yes, far better."

Daiyu didn't do anything. He wanted her to be like him, he wanted her to be even more connected with him. He wanted it to spread through her, he didn't want to heal, and he certainly wanted to make it worse.

"What was it that you realized?" Edward continued his interrogation.

"Plenty."

"Like what exactly?"

"Why I shouldn't be here."

"Why then?"

"I only bring more annoyance and trouble among you all."

"And?"

"I can't escape my fate…I can't escape anything."

I still stood there seeing the truths spill out her mouth.

"What came to this decision?" Of changing.

"I thought it would be better to be someone else."

"And worse?"

"Yes, defying everything I am."

"Why?" I interrupted.

"Because," she switched her glare to me, "I thought you might want another Kira to yell to, at least that way I don't have to think that you're yelling at _me_. Like I should have done years ago."

"But…I didn't mean to yell at you, I was yelling out of confusion…" I began to stammer.

"You yelled out my decision. My decision."

"But that's no reason…"

"It is a reason Bella. It's a precise reason to change."

"Well I hate change!" A scream crawled out of me. "I wanted _you _back, I wanted everything back!"

"…"

"Bella, you see you can't exactly change her now. She too far into her new self to alter back…" Edward's tone wasn't serious, and it wasn't playful. It was sarcastic. He turned his back at her and looked at me.

"Silence!" Kira screamed at him. Edward grinned behind her back.

"Then what are you going to do then?" He turned his face to her again, her eyes were slowly beginning to come to life. Emerald color and all.

"I'm going to change…back."

"How exactly?"

"The same way I changed before. I'm going go back to being me."

"Have fun with that…"

Then Edward grabbed my hand and walked me outside. It was suddenly dark and the sun was becoming overlapped with darkness and endless stars. Night was masking the blue skies that once veiled, and twisting the colors of sky blue into navy and purples. The sun was beaming yellow, oranges, and reds and mixing with the purples to make magnificent colors. Twilight was looming us now.

"You see, Daiyu is always wrong. He is always lying although he may be telling the truth on his own terms." Edward began to speak his more happier and musical voice. It sounded so perfect.

"Why say that?"

"You see, we as vampires might be the endless sky he described, but without the world, what would the sky be endless for? There wouldn't be a sky, if there wasn't a world. He forgets so much. Each and every vampire started out as a "person" in this "world"."


	11. Connected

Chapter 10: Connection

So school was slowly looming by. This wasn't what I called a perfect summer, and it defiantly didn't rank in the list of top ten summers I ever had. The August summer days were ending once the leaves began to change into auburn-orange and brown shades.

I didn't feel like moving anywhere, I didn't feel like thinking, I felt like just laying there, still and uncaring.

"How are you? You slept pretty quick last night." Edward's irreplaceable voice was music playing in my room.

"I'm fine." And glad the burning sensation finally ended. Glad to know the truth was finally spilled.

"She's thinking now, about how to change. She's trying."

"How exactly? She's already herself…"

"She wants you to see that she is someone worthwhile, and worthy. She wants you to see that she is a someone," he smiled his famed smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like she said, she wants to change."

"But how!"

"You'll see today," he smiled more. My heart began to flutter.

By the time I got to Edward's house, it was way past noon. Everyone greeted me with their usual attitudes, happy and caring. Everyone seemed back in place. Back to where we were once before.

Has change been altered?

"Hello Bella." I heard the childish voice I've been longing for so long, that innocent voice that nearly led me to tears every time I heard it. She was coming down the stairs.

"Kira!" I instantly ran to her and hugged her before she got to the last step.

"Have I changed yet?" She asked with the sincere voice of so many angels.

"I don't know let's see…" I pulled her off so I can see her eyes.

The emerald, pure color returned its blaze to her eyes. It was carved and painted perfectly into her eyes, like a porcelain doll.

"Yeah!" I went back to hug her again.

She hugged me back.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that! It's all fine!" I was beginning to weep. Why am I so emotionally weak? Or maybe it's in happiness?

"I know…but it was my fault, and you deserve an apology…"

She pushed me off.

"Isabella Swan, I apologize with each and every fiber of my body for causing you pain in any way possible. I am sincerely sorry for causing you and everyone else her any harm or pain. I'm so sorry." Her eyes were like stained glass, beautiful and perfect.

I went to hug her again. Then Alice joined in too. Then the room began to be filled with laughter. Smiles gleamed off of every person here, person or thing, regardless, we all are. I love this feeling, I love feeling together.


End file.
